Take A Bow
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: I love doing song-fics, so, I did one off of Rihanna's 'Take A Bow'. Please R&R!


_**Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
yeah y-yeah yeah**_

Korra ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She kept cry her heart out even after the sun had set. She stayed in her when dinner was called, because he would be there and she didn't want to play twenty questions with Jinora, Ikki, or Pema. But sooner or later she would need to eat, so she walked down stairs slowly with Naga right behind her, but was only spotted by Ikki.

"Hi Korra. What's wrong? You look sad. Where are you-"Ikki was cut off by a hand.

"Nothing's wrong Ikki, I'm going to take Naga for a walk. Okay?" Korra said. The seven year old nodded and sat back in her seat while Korra walked out of the house. Everyone looked at each other with worry; but, Mako got up from the table and followed his girlfriend out the house.

_**You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out**_

"Korra!" Mako said until he caught up with her. Korra had already let her tears run freely and did not care if Mako or anyone else saw her tears.

"Korra, I know you saw me and Asami kiss." at this point Mako started to cry because not only did he feel bad about kissing Asami but he was afraid about losing the woman he loved.

"I'm so sorry and I don't want to lose you." Mako said with more tears falling from his face; and like Korra he didn't care if anyone saw the pro-bender's eyes filled with tears for the woman he loved.

"Mako just cut it out. What the hell are you crying for?" Korra yelled at him.

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtains finally closing**_

"I'm so sorry Korra. I'll do anything to take it back." Mako said with more tears coming down his face. Korra's tears just fell freely over and over again.

"Mako stop saying that you sorry, cause you're not. You're only sorry because you just got caught with Asami, you know what? You can go be with her for all I care. And stop with the tears, because Mako you put on a really good show to say how much you love me but go and kiss your ex-girlfriend. You might as well take a bow while the curtains are closing. I loved you Mako and this is how you repaid me?" Korra was yelling though her tears now and tiny sparks started to form on her fingertips and the water below them started to cash against the cliffs.

****_**That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**_

_**Grab your clothes and get gone  
you better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking? 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?**_

"Korra, listen, it's not like I never told you the truth before." Mako said with anger replacing his tears.

"That's the thing Mako; I don't know if you were telling the truth the whole time we were even dating! Do you still love Asami?" Korra asked with more tears.

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

"Korra..." Mako said softly while walking towards her.

"Do you still love her?" Korra asked again. Mako tried to grab her hands but Korra moved far away from him.

"Korra, you know me and Asami are just friends." Mako replied. Korra smirked before replying.

"Is there something wrong with us being together?" the avatar asked in an icey tone.

"No! There's nothing wrong with us being together Korra." The fire bender said. ****

_**Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
for making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out**_

"Stop lying to me Mako! If you don't want us to work out, then say it." Korra yelled.

"Korra, I want to be with you." the fire bender said thru the tears._****_

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

"I thought you were different Mako. But you really had me played." With that Korra hopped on to Naga and road all the way from Air Temple Island leaving Mako standing there wishing that he didn't kiss Asami and that the woman he loved would forgive him.

_**But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now**_

Korra sat under the tree in the park, letting all the tears fall like a waterfall. Not caring that people are watching, until someone touches her shoulder and rubbing her back in circles trying to calm her down. Naga has never seen her master so upset before over a boy. But then a boy comes along, rubbing circles on her master's back trying to calm her down. Korra then looks up at the boy who had calmed her down; she sees his eyes and that hair, she tries to remember him, but then it clicks in her head. She never thought in a million years that this is the boy helping her calm down from a bad break up.

"Tahno."

**A/N: should I keep going? I love doing song-fics so there will be more of those. If you have a favorite song that you want to make into a fiction, please tell me the characters you want in it and the song title.**

**Thanks**

**~katara-zuko 1714 **


End file.
